


Five Times Lassiter Actually Smiled at Shawn

by Lunarwolfik



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolfik/pseuds/Lunarwolfik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's not paying attention, telling Lassiter about his latest "vision", when he suddenly trips and falls right on his ass in the middle of the sidewalk.  It's the funniest thing Lassiter's seen all day.  And if some people might say the smile on his face is a little meaner than warranted, he'd just tell them that this guy has been making his life a living hell the past month, so kindly back off while he enjoyed the karma for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Lassiter Actually Smiled at Shawn

**Author's Note:**

> So a long, long time ago I did a 5 Things Meme, and [](http://lucia-tanaka.livejournal.com/profile)[**lucia_tanaka**](http://lucia-tanaka.livejournal.com/) requested "5 Times Lassiter Actually Smiled at Shawn". This is the result. Set post-Season 1.

**1.** Spencer's not paying attention, telling Lassiter about his latest "vision", when he suddenly trips and falls right on his ass in the middle of the sidewalk. It's the funniest thing Lassiter's seen all day. And if some people might say the smile on his face is a little meaner than warranted, he'd just tell them that this guy has been making his life a living hell the past month, so kindly back off while he enjoyed the karma for a second.

He helps Spencer up in the end anyway, but that's only because Spencer promises to shut up for the next minute.

***

**2.** Spencer walks into the station with ice cream one day. It's one of those fancy cone deals, with sprinkles and chopped nuts, and it's dripping all over him.

"Hey, Lassie, you want some? It's Gobfather flavored," Spencer offers, and of course Lassiter is suspicious. No one in his or her right mind walks a block in the California sun with an ice cream cone full of chocolate nougat.

"No."

"C'mon Lassie, it's mob-alicious," Spencer continues, smirking and licking melted caramel off a finger.

"In case you didn't notice, this is a police department. A _workplace_. In other words, a place of work and work only. And I rather prefer my files not having your sticky fingerprints on them," Lassiter retorted, jerking away a manila folder that was suspiciously close to the ice-cream drop zone surrounding Spencer.

Spencer's response was, for lack of a better word, to pout. "How can you turn down ice cream? It's-it's _ice cream_. Nobody turns down ice cream."

"I guess I'm nobody then, now beat it," Lassiter replies, shooing in his general direction in the hope that Spencer's dog-like qualities will finally kick in and he'd leave.

Indeed, it works. Spencer slides off the desk, not paying enough attention, and ends up running headlong into McNab. His ice cream falls to the floor with a resounding splat.

Lassiter contemplates longingly of his life before Shawn Spencer sauntered in to it before seeing the forlorn look on his face. Grudgingly, he stands up, and grabs his coat. "It's my lunch break anyway," he says, to which Spencer looks at him with hopeful puppy-dog eyes.

Lassiter gets him another cone of "mob-alicious" ice-cream and the way that Spencer's face lights up at the sight is enough to make Lassiter's mouth quirk in what some people, but certainly not him, would mistake for a smile.

***

**3.** When Spencer turns out to be completely wrong about a case involving a rich uncle, a fake bank account, and two children fist-fighting about the fact that the dog got every penny, Lassiter's smile is big enough to light up the whole damn station.

***

**4.** Lassiter doesn't usually go out for lunch when he's working, preferring to multi-task and get some casework in while snacking on a sandwich. When Spencer's in the station, he always pesters Lassiter about his eating habits. Spender tells him it's bad for his digestion to eat and work at the same time, and that all work and no play make Lassiter a very dull boy. Lassiter steadfastly ignores him.

One time, Spencer actually goes so far as to eat half of Lassiter's sandwich in order to force him to grab lunch with him, since clearly a police officer cannot work on just half-sandwich for lunch alone. Lassiter blusters angrily about personal boundaries and is tempted to throw the other half at Spencer before he remembers what his therapist keeps telling him about breathing techniques and inner peace.

Instead, Lassiter eats his half-sandwich and completely blocks out Spencer's existence. Spencer, not one to be ignored, starts humming Christmas Carols and begins kicking his feet against Lassiter's desk upon which he's been precariously perched for the past five minutes. Lassiter puts on some headphones and stares at his case file, tapping a pen against his desk and adamantly not looking in Spencer's direction.

Two minutes later, the red-shirted blob that had plagued the peripheral of Lassiter's vision disappears and Lassiter sighs in relief, even as his stomach gives a grumble of discontent. He takes off his headphones and rolls his neck, a low cracking pop accompanying it. It was going to be a long day, even if he's finally gotten rid of Spencer.

When Spencer actually comes back ten minutes later, Lassiter's sigh is one of exasperation and annoyance. He reaches for his headphones again, knowing that Spencer would begin bombarding him with taunts and stupid "psychic" visions of someone's cat in a tree no doubt.

Instead, Spencer places a bag from Paco's Taco's on his desk, the delicious aroma of shredded beef and cheese wafting from the top. Lassiter looks at Spencer, who grins and says, "I'm sorry I ate your lunch, so here. Also, your stomach was really loud and I can't get any visions if your hunger is distracting me."

Lassiter tries not to smile in gratitude, he really does, but somehow he can't quite stop himself. "Thank you, Spencer," he replies gruffly. "I don't know what I would do without you making amends for the things you do to mess up people's day in the first place," he says, but there's not much bite too his words.

When Lassiter thinks about it much much later, he'd say this was the moment when he stopped hating Spencer and started just generally disliking him. Spencer always tells him it's the day Lassiter actually started liking him, but Lassiter absolutely denies this every time.

***

  
**5.** The first time he kisses Spencer, it's angry and resentful and full of hate. He doesn't know what he's doing until it's too late and by the time his brain catches up, he's out the door and yards away before the bastard can follow him.

Twelve coffee cups, three cases, and a countless number of kisses later, he asks Shawn what the hell they're doing. Shawn shrugs, nonchalantly, and says that it's called being in a relationship, dumbass.

Lassiter smiles despite himself.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments [ here](http://lunarwolfik.livejournal.com/47474.html#cutid1).


End file.
